A device and a method for transferring electronic components from a first carrier to a second carrier are described. There are described in particular a device and a method for separating an electronic component from the first carrier by means of an ejection unit and transferring it directly to the second carrier.
When transferring electronic components, in particular dies, and in particular when transferring isolated electronic components, there is generally the problem that they can easily be damaged and must therefore be treated with great care. In addition, electronic components are subject to continuous miniaturisation, so that the demands made in terms of accuracy when transferring electronic components are increasing continuously.
DE 103 49 847 B3 describes a positioning device and a positioning method for the transfer of electronic components. A semiconductor wafer arranged on a carrier film is thereby arranged above and parallel to a strip-like substrate. The wafer can be displaced within the wafer plane and additionally rotated about an axis of rotation perpendicular to the wafer plane by means of a wafer holder. An ejection device comprises an ejection needle which, by means of a downward movement, acts on the rear side of a die that is to be detached and detaches it from the carrier film. The die detached from the carrier film is thereby deposited at a bonding position on the strip-like substrate.
Because the die is guided only by the ejection needle after it has been ejected, there is a risk that the die will twist as it is being detached from the carrier film. In that case, the die can be placed at the bonding position only inaccurately. Twisting of the die can occur in particular when the ejection needle is not in contact with the die in the middle of the die, or when there is not a uniform adhesive bond between the die and the carrier film.
Because an inaccurately placed electronic component is generally to be regarded as a reject part and accordingly as waste, it is desirable to place the component as accurately as possible.
DE 198 40 226 A1 discloses a method for transferring electronic components from an auxiliary substrate to a strip-shaped carrier device. Further devices and methods for transferring electronic components which form the technological background to the device described herein and to the method described herein are described in documents JP 5267451 A, EP 0 565 781 B1 and DE 198 22 512 A1.